Till the Last Rose Dies
by TR16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. It's Isabella's birthday, and Phineas wants to get her the perfect gift. But he has no idea what to get her. So, will twelve very special roses help him with his little problem? PhineasxIsabella. Rated for language. PLEASE R&R!


**So, this little oneshot is based on a little romantic that somebody somewhere made up. I love the romantic so I decided to write a little story about it. Of course it's PhineasxIsabella, cuz who doesn't love that couple right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas ad Ferb or any part of it. I don't own this romantic, though I wish I did. I also wish I owned Ferb, cuz he's freaking amazing! Haha.**_

* * *

**Till the Last Rose Dies**

Ferb Fletcher woke at exactly seven o' clock in the morning, while his stepbrother, Phineas Flynn, slept on. Ferb was always to wake up this early and was used to Phineas sleeping in until around eleven. He was nothing like his ten-year-old self had been. Back then he usually beat Ferb at waking up every morning and was very active during the day. But ever since he turned thirteen he had begun to transform into what every "normal" teenager was like. He slept in very late and sat around doing nothing all day unless his girlfriend called him and asked to hang out.

Ferb climbed out from under his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. His feet landed on the floor and he pushed himself off of his bed, stretching his arms above his head when he was completely up. He stifled a yawn as he walked over to the bedroom door. Phineas shifted in his sleep, causing Ferb to jump slightly in surprise, but he quickly and quietly left the room. He tip toed down the hallway and the stairs until he arrived in the kitchen, where he jumped in surprise again when he saw his father sitting at the dining table, a newspaper open on the table in front of him.

"Ferb," he said in surprise, looking up and noticing his son. "Good morning." Ferb nodded his head once at his father before turning towards the fridge. "Phineas still asleep?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" Ferb replied, opening the fridge and observing its contents. Lawrence chuckled.

"I suppose not," he stated. He folded up his newspaper and pushed himself to his feet as Ferb pulled the milk jug out of the refrigerator.

"Well, I'm going for my morning jog," Lawrence told his son. Ferb opened one of the many cabinets in their kitchen and grabbed out a cup. "I should be back in about half an hour," Lawrence continued. "Try not to wake anyone up."

"Do I ever?" Ferb asked, pouring milk into his cup until it was half full. Then he returned the jug o milk to the fridge.

"No, you don't," Lawrence commented. "Well, I'm off then." Ferb quickly gulped the drink of milk he had taken.

"Uh, Dad" he said. Lawrence stopped and turned back to Ferb.

"Yes son?"

"Please tell me you're goin to change," Ferb pleaded, pointing at what his father was wearing. Lawrence looked down and noticed that he was still in his pajamas and blue bathrobe. He looked bashfully back up at Ferb, who had lowered his pointing finger back to his side and was now showing off a small smirk.

"Yes, of course," Lawrence told him. Then, quieter and as he left the room, "I could have sworn I changed when I first got up." Ferb chuckled quietly to himself and took another drink of milk. When Phineas walked into the room the milk was almost shot straight out of Ferb's mouth.

"Morning," Phineas said to him as he sat down at the table. He obviously missed the look of complete bewilderment on Ferb's face.

"You're…up," Ferb staggered after finally being able to swallow his milk.

"Uh, yeah," Phineas replied.

"It's seven ten," Ferb told him. Phineas looked over at his stepbrother with a tired expression on his face.

"You think I don't know that?" he questioned. Ferb took his glass over to the table to sit down next to Phineas.

"So then…why are you up?" he asked, placing his glass on the table.

"Tomorrow is Isabella's birthday," he announced. Ferb's eyebrows rose.

"What does that have to do with-"

"I wanted to talk to you," Phineas interrupted him. "I couldn't sleep at all last night and when I heard you get up I decided to follow you."

"It took you ten minutes to get up and get downstairs?" Ferb asked. Phineas scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Not the point," he said sternly. Ferb picked up his glass and took another drink. "I have no idea what to do for her or even what to get her!" Phineas said quietly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm not exactly the right person to turn to in that kind of a situation," Ferb told him, trailing his index finger around the brim of the cup. "Especially since you two are in a relationship. I'm _no_ good with boyfriend girlfriend problems."

"You have to help me out with this dude!" Phineas begged, grabbing Ferb's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "I am in deep shit right now!"

"Language please Phineas," Ferb said, shaking his stepbrother's hands from his shoulders. "And anyway, you're fifteen. You shouldn't have to turn to your seventeen-year-old stepbrother for advice on what to get your girlfriend on her birthday."

"Come to the mall with me at least," Phineas pleaded as Ferb took another swig of milk. After a few seconds, and he swallowed his milk, Ferb rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I'll accompany you to the mall," he sighed. A smile instantly lit up Phineas' face and he threw his arms around his stepbrother in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chimed. Ferb rolled his eyes again and pushed Phineas off of him.

"We'll leave at eight thirty and _I'm_ driving," Ferb ordered. He knew that every time he sat down in a car with Phineas behind the wheel he was risking his life.

"K," Phineas agreed almost instantly. "I'm going to take a shower." He backed his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Don't be too long," Ferb told him. "I need a shower too." Phineas nodded at him before turning and walking away. Before exiting the kitchen he turned back around and looked at Ferb.

"Thanks again," he said to him. Ferb smiled and gave him a quick nod. Phineas returned the grin before turning around again and walking away. Ferb smiled again to himself and took the last drink of his milk.



The Googolplex Mall was as crowded as ever, especially since it was nine o' clock on a Saturday morning. Ferb maneuvered around all the people that were stampeding into the mall, desperately trying to find an empty parking space.

"Ok Phineas, this might take me a while, so go into the mall now and I'll meet up with you when I find a parking spot," Ferb stated, bringing the car to an abrupt stop in front of the mall doors.

"Go in without you, and wait by the front doors, got it," Phineas said, unlocking his seat buckle.

"Actually, I want you to look through some stores and see if you can find something that Isabella would like."

"I don't know what she would like!" Phineas yelled, slumping back in his seat.

"Phineas, you and she have been dating for about seven months now. How could you not know what she's into?"

"We don't really talk about that kind of stuff with each other."

"Well, now you have to pay the price for _that_ mistake," Ferb murmured.

"So what am I supposed to get her?! What if I get her something that she doesn't like?!"

"Phineas, she's your girlfriend. She'll love anything you get her." A small smile crept onto Phineas' face. "But that doesn't mean that you can just get her anything," Ferb added. "Get her something that means something to you. Get her something with value."

A car honked their horn loudly behind them.

"Come on!" a loud, irritated male voice yelled. Ferb's eyes narrowed annoyingly and his teeth gritted together.

"Bastard," he muttered quietly. "Go Phineas." Phineas opened his car door and slid out into the parking lot. He quickly closed the door and as soon as he did Ferb sped off, followed by the angry car behind him. Phineas then swiftly crossed the street and walked up to the doors of the mall. He took a deep breath before pulling one of the doors open and walking inside. People were bustling around the hallways, in and out of stores, and were still running into the mall excitedly. Phineas walked down the large hall until he found a store that was directly for girls. He pulled his hood up over his head before entering the store.

"Hey, I'm looking for a birthday present for my girlfriend," he told one of the workers at the check out desk. "Perhaps you know her…"

"What's her name?" she asked in a high, bell-like voice.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Phineas answered.

"Oh of course I know her! She's a sweet girl. _You're_ her boyfriend?" Phineas lifted his head enough to look at the worker's face.

"Yes," he responded. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok. Now, could you help me find something that she would like?"

"I don't think I know her _that_ well, sorry. You could look around and see if you can find anything."

"Thanks," Phineas said, and then walked away. He walked over to the wall where hair bands and barrettes were stocked. He picked a pink bow off a nail and looked at it as the sparkles shimmered in the light. He knew that Isabella loved pink, but he didn't know if she already had enough bows for her hair or not.

_Maybe I should call her…_ he thought. He immediately shook that idea out of his head because he knew that it would give the present away to her. He hung the bow back up just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I found a parking space and I'm on my way in," Ferb told him. "Where are you?"

"Uh…Girls Galore," Phineas hissed quietly. Ferb tried not to but a snort erupted from inside of him.

"Are you seriously?" he asked.

"What? Isabella's a girl."

"That store is designed for girls from the ages of four to ten. Isabella is fifteen, like you. Get outta' there." Phineas rolled his eyes but left the store.

"Ok, now I'm out in front of the store," he told his stepbrother.

"I'm just now entering the mall. Stay where you are, and I'll meet up with you." The line went dead and Phineas slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He also flipped his hood down to reveal his messy red hair. He looked around the mall at all the stores surrounding him, and noticed a fake rose on display in an Italian store. He walked over to the window and stared at the rose, and when he turned around he saw a whole bouquet of real roses on display at a flower shop. He turned back around and looked at the fake rose again, and then back at the real roses. An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he smiled to himself.

"There you are," Ferb said as he approached him. Phineas' smile disappeared as his stepbrother walked up to him. "What happened to staying in front of Girls Galore?"

"I wanted to check this display case out," Phineas told him. Ferb look at it, then back at Phineas.

"Alright then," he said. "So, where do we start?"

"Here," Phineas replied, turning and entering the Italian store.

"Wait!" Ferb called quietly, following him into the store. He grabbed Phineas' shoulder and turned him around. "What's so great in here?"

"A fake rose," Phineas told him, pushing his hand of his shoulder. "Just wait here." Ferb stood in that exact spot, his mouth agape, as Phineas disappeared behind a tall rack. A second later he came back a fake rose clutched in his hand. He ignored the look of confusion on Ferb's face as he walked over to the check out counter and paid for the rose.

"A fake rose?" Ferb asked as they exited the store.

"Yeah. Now, follow me," Phineas said, heading towards the flower shop. Ferb followed with the same look of confusion on his face. They entered the store and both got a sudden chill at the abrupt change of temperature.

"What are we doing in here?" Ferb asked, rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep the warm.

"Getting roses," Phineas answered, walking towards the woman at the check out desk. Ferb raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you need real roses when you just bought a fake one?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Phineas told him. "Hi, can I have a bouquet of eleven roses?"

"Of course," the woman answered. She disappeared down an aisle and came back a few seconds later with what Phineas had asked for.

"That will be ten dollars and seventy-two cents," she told him kindly. Phineas searched his wallet and brought out a ten dollar bill and a one dollar bill and handed them to the woman. "Out of eleven…your change is twenty-eight cents." She handed him a quarter and three pennies and the bouquet of roses. "Have a nice day," she said to him, smiling.

"Thanks, you too," he replied, and then he turned and walked back over to Ferb.

"So, what's your plan?" Ferb asked.

"I told you it's a surprise," Phineas answered as they left the store. "But I know that Isabella will love it."



The next morning Phineas woke up at nine thirty exactly, jumped out of bed, and ran to his closet. He sorted through his clothes until he found the one black tuxedo that he owned. He had bought it a few months before, to go to a fancy restaurant on a date with Isabella. Today would be the second time ever for him to wear it.

"Phineas, are you all right?" Ferb asked, who was sitting on his bed reading. Phineas laid the tuxedo on his bed and looked over at his stepbrother.

"Perfectly fine," he responded. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been getting up early lately…it's nothing like your usual character."

"It's Isabella's birthday. I gotta' get her present to her."

"I doubt _she'll_ be up…"

"It's not even _that_ early. Stop fussing about it." Phineas threw his shirt onto the bed and followed next with his pants.

"Must you _strip_ in front of me?!" Ferb shrieked, burying his face in his book. Phineas chuckled as he pulled the black dress pants onto his legs. Then he took the white tux shirt, unbuttoned it, and shoved his arms through the sleeves. He buttoned the tiny black studs before wrapping the black cummerbund around his waist. He fumbled with the buckle behind his back and finally locked it in place after a few seconds. Then he proceeded to grab the black tie and wrap it around his neck.

"Hey, would ya' give me a little help with my tie?" Phineas asked, holding the tie in place behind his neck.

"Are you decent?" Ferb asked from behind his book. Phineas rolled his eyes.

"No Ferb, I'm completely naked," he joked. Ferb scowled before lowering the book and standing up. He walked over to his stepbrother and hooked the tie in the back of his neck.

"Wow, you actually look…nice," Ferb commented, looking Phineas over. "But you might want to tuck in that shirt." Phineas looked down and saw that the shirt hung down over the top of his pants, and he smiled shyly as he tucked the shirt into the pants. Ferb smirked back at him and then went to sit back down on his bed.

"I'm still confused with the whole rose thing," Ferb stated, the bed squeaking as he sat down on it. Phineas pulled the black coat onto himself and then walked over to the wooden dresser on the side of the room.

"And you won't understand it until I get back home," he told Ferb as he pulled out a pair of black socks from the top drawer of the dresser. "Isabella will be the first to know."

"After you, you mean," Ferb said. Phineas scowled at him as he closed the drawer and walked over to his bed. He sat down and pulled the socks onto his feet, followed by a pair of shiny black dress shoes. When he was completely dressed he grabbed the single fake rose off of the bedside table beside his bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Good luck," Ferb called to him as he opened the door. "Tell her I say happy birthday." Phineas looked at him before exiting the room.

"Call and tell her yourself later," he said. "This is my time to tell her how much I love her."

"Fine, be rude," Ferb said, and he turned his attention back to his book. Phineas left the room after rolling his eyes at his stepbrother, closing the door behind him. He stopped in the bathroom and combed out his hair until it was satisfactory to him. Then he walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where the bouquet of real flowers sat in a vase in the middle of the dining table. He took one whiff of the glorious flowers, and then stuck the fake rose into the bouquet as well. He was surprised at how well it blended in with all the others.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered before turning and walking out of the kitchen. He was very quiet as he opened and closed the front door when he exited the house, and then quickly walked across the street to his girlfriend's house.

Up in their room Ferb's book lay on his bed, open, while Ferb sat at the window and watched his younger stepbrother approach the house across the street.

Phineas came to the door of the house, and he took a deep breath and hid the flowers behind his back before pressing his finger to the small, circular doorbell. He heard the ring echo through the house beyond the door, and then footsteps move towards the door.

"I got it, Mom!" Isabella cried faintly. The door thrust open a second later and revealed Isabella, completely dressed already. She even had her makeup all done. She smiled when she saw Phineas standing beyond the threshold.

"Phineas," she greeted happily. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Phineas answered, and he instantly noticed how shaky his voice sounded. He cleared his throat before giving her a warm smile. "Happy birthday." Isabella's grin grew wider.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed.

"How could I forget?" Phineas questioned. Isabella giggled.

"Thank you, Phineas," she told him sweetly.

"You're welcome. So, what're you all dressed for already? It's nine forty-five in the morning."

"Oh, my mom is taking me to get a manicure for my birthday, and the only open time was ten fifteen in the morning."

"That's cool," Phineas said awkwardly. "Uh, hey. I have a little birthday present for you."

"Is that what you're hiding behind your back?" Isabella asked, smiling again.

"Yeah," Phineas replied. "It is." He got down on one knee and pulled the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Isabella gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Phineas saw the tears come to her eyes.

"Phineas," she breathed. "They're…they're beautiful."

"So are you, Isabella," Phineas said. Isabella smiled and a tear began to slide down her cheek. Phineas reached up and wiped it away. "Please, don't cry," he told her, reaching up to wipe the tear away. "It'll ruin your makeup."

"I don't care," Isabella said. Phineas smiled and handed the bouquet to her. She gratefully took them and smelled them. She let out a quick, teary laugh after she took the smell.

"Isabella, that bouquet of roses is very special," Phineas commented. "There are twelve roses in it. Eleven of them are real, and one of them fake. And I will love you till the last rose dies." Isabella's smile grew even larger, and tears began to cascade down her cheeks, taking the mascara on her eyelashes with them. She placed the roses softly on the ground before attacking Phineas with a huge hug. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her as well and returned the hug.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "And I always will. Always and forever." Phineas smiled.

"So will I," he replied. They both pulled apart, and Phineas pushed himself back onto his feet. "Till the last rose dies."

"Till the last rose dies," Isabella repeated, smiling. Phineas smiled larger, and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his index finger, and push the stray strand of hair back behind her ear. He switched to cup her cheek in his open hand, and her smile grew as well. Then, slowly, Phineas leaned in, closing his eyes as he did. Isabella leaned in as well, and her eyes closed as she did. And then their lips finally met, in one of the most romantic kisses that would ever exist. Phineas moved his other hand up to cradle the other side of her face as she moved her arms to wrap around his waist.

A smile crept onto Ferb's face as he watched his stepbrother kiss his girlfriend across the street, and then he walked back over to his bed to give them some real privacy.

"Phineas," Isabella said when their lips were a mere inch apart. "I'm going to have to go redo my makeup so my mom and I can go." Phineas put his forehead to hers and they both stared down at the ground. Phineas' arms were now on her hips and her arms were around his neck.

"That's true," he whispered. "You should probably go do that." Isabella lifted her head and Phineas followed suit. There was a smile on Isabella's face, and Phineas couldn't help but return it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied. He connected their lips again for a short second before pulling away again.

"I'll see you later, at my birthday dinner," Isabella told him.

"Of course you will," Phineas responded. "I wouldn't miss it or the world." Isabella smiled, and then reluctantly pulled out of his arms. She picked up the bouquet of roses and stepped into the house. She grabbed the door and looked back at him.

"I love you," she said again.

"More than anything" Phineas told her. She grinned, and then slowly closed the door. Phineas smiled, and turned around to walk back to his house. "Till the last rose dies," he whispered to himself as he walked down the driveway. He turned to look at her house once again, before turning back around with an even wider smile on his face.

_He gave her twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. And then he told her, "I'll love you till the last rose dies."_

* * *

**Well, there ya' have it! I'****m not very good at writing kisses or anything, or romances in general. But I think I did a pretty good job on this. But it's your job to tell me in a review. ^_^**

**Writing about Isabella's birthday was kind of funny for me, cuz today is my own birthday. XD Hee, hee, hee.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. As you may have guessed, the real romantic that this oneshot is based off of is that italic bit at the very end there. I just adore that romantic so much! And it was fun, and a challenge, to write this story. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you are, too!**

**Please, please, please review! Thank you very, very, very much! XD**

**~Taylor**


End file.
